concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Davis Group
Line-Up: August 1963 to April 2, 1967 Steve Winwood - vocals, guitar, keyboards Spencer Davis - guitar Muff Winwood - bass, vocals Peter York - drums 1963 April 1963 Golden Eagle, Birmingham, ENG (first gig playing as The R & B quartet) 1964 Early 1964 Whiskey Au-Go-Go, Birmingham, ENG February 28, 1964 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG June 28, 1964 Beat City, London, ENG (with The Clayton Squares) July 2, 1964 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Inez & Charlie Foxx) July 7, 1964 The Attic Club, Hounslow, ENG (with Charlie & Inez Foxx & Them) September 12, 1964 The Attic Club, Hounslow, ENG (with The Pitmen) Rhythm and Blues UK Tour with Manfred Mann, The Soul Sisters, Bern Elliott & His Klan, The Spencer Davis Group, The Downliners Sect, Wayne Gibson & The Dynamic Sound, The Mark Leeman Five, Blues By Five & (compere) Dave Kaffey November 17, 1964 ???? November 18, 1964 Maidstone, ENG November 19, 1964 Granada, Aylesbury, ENG November 20, 1964 ABC, Wakefield, ENG November 21, 1964 ABC, Ipswich, ENG November 22, 1964 Regal, Boston, ENG November 23, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG December 4-5, 1964 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG (with The Keys) December 7, 1964 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG 1965 January 19, 1965 Bluesville, Aylesbury, ENG January 23, 1965 Town Hall, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG (with Mark IV & The Blue Berries) February 13, 1965 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG February 16, 1965 Bluesville, Aylesbury, ENG February 17, 1965 Town Hall, Farnborough, ENG March 1, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) March 7, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG March 22, 1965 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG April 18, 1965 Dungeon Club, Nottingham, ENG May 4, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Julian Covey & The Machine) May 9, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG (with The Vagabonds) May 16, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG May 29, 1965 Cubiklub, Rochdale, ENG June 2, 1965 Agincourt Ballroom, Camberley, ENG June 2, 1965 Town Hall, Farnborough, ENG June 15, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) June 19, 1965 Uxbridge, ENG (Uxbridge Blues and Folk Festival) June 27, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG June 29, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) June 30, 1965 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG July 7, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG July 20, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) July 26, 1965 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG July 28, 1965 Bromel Club, Bromley, ENG August 3, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) August 6, 1965 Winter Gardens, Droitwich, ENG (with The Ravons) August 8, 1965 Richmond Athletic Association Grounds, Richmond, ENG (5th National Jazz & Blues Festival, with The Animals, Steampacket, Jimmy James & The Vagabonds, Alex Welsh Band. The festival was closed by a 'Special Festival Big Soul Band Session' featuring Rod Stewart, Long John Baldry, Gary Farr, Stevie Winwood & Chas Chandler) August 27, 1965 Town Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (Galaxy Club) August 31, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG September 4, 1965 Georgian Club, Uxbridge, ENG September 5, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG September 7, 1965 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG September 10, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (with The Soundtrekkers & Blues By Five) September 16, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Bo Street Runners) September 20, 1965 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG September 21, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) September 24, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (with The Rolling Stones, The Checkmates, Unit 4 Plus 2, Ray Cameron, Charles Dickens & The Habits & The End) October 19, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) November 9, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) November 15, 1965 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG November 16, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Mark Leeman Five) November 20, 1965 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG December 6, 1965 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG December 7, 1965 Marquee, London, ENG (with Alex Harvey Group) December 19, 1965 Blue Moon, Hayes, ENG 1966 January 2, 1966 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG January 11, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Alex Harvey Group) January 20, 1966 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG January 21, 1966 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG (with The Rockhouse Band & The Skyliners) January 23, 1966 King Mojo, Sheffield, ENG January 29, 1966 Birdcage, Eastney, ENG (with The Motovations) January 30, 1966 Black Prince, Bexley, ENG February 1, 1966 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG February 6, 1966 Agincourt Ballroom, Camberley, ENG (with The Alley Cats) February 10, 1966 Smethwick Baths, Smethwick, ENG February 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Bluesology) February 23, 1966 Mecca, Stevenage, ENG February ?, 1966 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (Beat Festival) March 3, 1966 Ram Jam, London, ENG (with Paul Fenton & The Crowd) March 7, 1966 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG March 8, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Jimmy Cliff Sound) March 11, 1966 Club A Go Go, Newcastle, ENG March 12, 1966 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG March 19, 1966 Rhodes Centre, Bishop’s Stortford, ENG (with The Soundtrack) March 20, 1966 Plaza Ballroom, Handsworth, ENG March 31, 1966 Ritz Entertainments Club, Skewen, WAL (with The Iveys & Eyes Of Blue) April 2, 1966 Smethwick Baths, Smethwick, ENG April 6, 1966 Orchid Ballroom, Croydon, ENG April 7, 1966 Carousel Club, Farnbrough, ENG April 10, 1966 Corn Exchange, Chelmsford, ENG Package Tour with The Who, Spencer Davis Group, The New Merseys, Jimmy Cliff & The Sound System, Mike Sarne, Paul Dean & The Soul Savages, Hamilton & Fruit Eating Bears April 14, 1966 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) April 15, 1966 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) April 16, 1966 Odeon, Watford, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 17, 1966 Regal Theatre, Edmonton, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) April 22, 1966 Gaumont, Derby, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.40) April 23, 1966 Odeon, Rochester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) April 24, 1966 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) April 25, 1966 Pavillion, Bath, ENG (End of Package Tour) May 1, 1966 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert) May 10, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Jimmy Cliff Sound) May 29, 1966 Britannia Pier Theatre, Great Yarmouth, ENG (with Pinkerton’s Colours, Barry Fontoni, Ray Cameron & The Driftwood) June 13, 1966 Bluesville, Manor House, Ipswich, ENG June 14, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Jimmy Cliff Sound) July 3, 1966 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG July 16, 1966 Ritz Ballroom, King’s Heath, ENG July 16, 1966 Plaza Ballroom, Handsworth, ENG July 17, 1966 North Pier, Blackpool, ENG July 19, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Habits) July 23, 1966 Corn Exchange, Leicester, ENG (The New Scene club’s opening night) July 29, 1966 Royal Windsor Racecourse, Windsor, ENG (6th National Jazz and Blues Festival) July 30, 1966 Spa Royal Ballroom, Bridlington, ENG August 21-23, 1966 Magoo’s Club, Edinburgh, SCOT August 25, 1966 Palace Ballroom, Douglas, IOM August 27, 1966 St. George’s Ballroom, Guernsey, ENG September 1, 1966 Ram Jam, London, ENG September 3, 1966 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG September 4, 1966 North Pier, Blackpool, ENG September 20, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Wynder K Frog) September 22, 1966 Streatham Locarno, London, ENG October 6, 1966 Locarno, Burnley, ENG October 10, 1966 Locarno, Bristol, ENG October 21, 1966 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG ('The Marquee Show', with The Move, Jimmy James & The Vagabonds, Wynder K Frog, The Herd & The VIPs) October 24, 1966 Pavilion, Bath, ENG October 25, 1966 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG October 28, 1966 Newington Public Hall, London, ENG (with The Only Ones) October 29, 1966 Adelphi Ballroom, West Bromwich, ENG November 1, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with Episode Six) November 5, 1966 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG November 11, 1966 Metropole, Brighton, ENG (with Zoot Money & The Big Roll Band) November 12, 1966 University College, London, ENG November ?, 1966 University of Leicester, Leicester, ENG (with Jimmy Powell & The Five Dimensions) December 5, 1966 Wembley Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go!") December 19, 1966 Sliver Blades, Streatham, ENG December 20, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Syn) December 30, 1966 Upper Cut, London, ENG December 31, 1966 Annabel’s, London, ENG 1966 Helsinki, FIN, TV special (possibly February or March 1967) 1967 January 6, 1967 Matrix Hall, Coventry, ENG (with Tony Rivers & The Castaways, Jigsaw & Lovers Lot) January 7, 1967 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG January 8, 1967 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG (with The Johnny Rogers Band) January 14, 1967 Floral Hall, Southport, ENG January 21, 1967 Gaiety Ballroom, Grimsby, ENG January 22, 1967 Tofts, Folkestone, ENG February 3, 1967 ICI, Pontypool, WAL February 4, 1967 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG February 7, 1967 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG February 7, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Syn) February 8, 1967 Kingsway Theatre, Hadleigh, ENG (with Sounds Incorporated, The Fourmost, The Human Instinct & The James Royal Set) February 9, 1967 Top Deck, Purfleet, ENG February 11, 1967 Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG (with Wynder K Frog, Equals & Ray Bones) February 14, 1967 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, ENG February 17, 1967 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG February 18, 1967 Dudley Technical College, Dudley, ENG February 21, 1967 King’s, Aberystwyth, WAL February ?, 1967 Stockholm, SWE 24-28 March 1967 – Scandinavian tour Eastern Evening News (27 February 1967, page 12): Steve Winwood announces he’s leaving. He parts company on 2 April at the end of the Hollies tour. Five strong new SDG due to appear at St Andrew’s Hall, Norwich on 16 May 1967. The band is currently in Scandinavia. May 7, 1967 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners’ Show, with Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Titch, Cream, Dusty Springfield, Georgie Fame & The Blue Flames, The Beach Boys, Paul Jones, Lulu, The Move, The Small Faces, Geno Washington and the Ram Jam Band, The Alan Price Set, Cat Stevens, The Troggs and others) May 19, 1967 Marine Ballroom, Morecambe, ENG May 19, 1967 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG May 21, 1967 Fiesta Club, Stockton, ENG May 22, 1967 Top Hat, Spennymoor, ENG 23-27 May 1967 – Fiesta Club, Stockton and Top Hat, Spennymoor (Fabulous 208) May 30, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Wynder K Frog. Debut of new line up) November 7, 1967 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG 1968 March 2, 1968 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG March 9, 1968 University Union, Leeds, ENG (Arts Festival Rave, with Nice, Chicken Shack, etc) March 13, 1968 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with Manfred Mann, The Moody Blues, Don Partridge & The Piccadilly Line) March 16, 1968 Civic Hall, Nantwich, ENG (with Jason T Alexandra & The Soulettes) April 13-14, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA September 21, 1968 Gaiety Ballroom, Ramsey, ENG (with Chicago Line) October 4, 1968 Swansea University, Swansea, WAL (with Californians & Pyramids) October 15, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("A Folk/Blues Czech Charity Concert, in aid of Czech students wishing to remain in Britain. With Julie Felix, Blonde On Blonde, Georgie Fame, Jethro Tull, Taste, July, Roy Harper, Spooky Tooth, Alan Price, Family, Gerry Shore, Joe Cocker, Piers Hayman and compered by DJ’s John Peel and Mike Raven) February 20, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Imperial College Charity Concert, with The Move, Status Quo, East of Eden & The Nashville Teens) August 1, 1969 Emmet County Fairgrounds, Petoskey MI ("Petoskey Rock Concert & Jive Fest", with Muddy Waters, John Mayall, Frost, MC5, SRC, Big Mama Thorton) May 8, 1970 Bedford College, London, ENG (All night festival also featuring Graham Bond, Ric Grech, Climax Blues Band, John Martyn & Nick Drake) August 5, 1970 MC-5, Kevin Ayers & The Whole World, Pink Floyd, Keith Tippett, Derek and the Dominoes, Joan Baez, Alan Price, Spencer Davis, Country Joe, East of Eden, Edgar Broughton, Champion Jack Dupree, Arrival, Chris Barber and Balls, ELP *Festival Maudit de Biot*, Le Biot, France. Live RTL Radio Broadcast August 21, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (With Wishbone Ash, Hardin & York, Keef Hartley, & Stray) January 15, 1971 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Poco, with Peter Jameson and Jo-Mama) August 10-11, 1971 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Procol Harum, with Peter Jameson) July 7, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (Supported by Factory) July 21, 1973 Radstadion, Frankfurt, GER ("2nd Summer Rock Festival", with Paul McCartney & Wings (CANCELLED), Sly & the Family Stone, The Faces, Chuck Berry, Rory Gallagher, Black Sabbath (CANCELLED), Canned Heat (CANCELLED), Jon Hiseman's Tempest, The Spencer Davis Group feat. Hardin & York, Gentle Giant, Curved Air, Marsha Hunt, Back Door, The Heavy Metal Kids & Blue) September 21, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Hot Tuna & Canned Heat)